


When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Lemonade

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Career Change, Masturbation, Money, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Sex Work, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob gets fired from the Krusty Krab and needs a new source of income. Using his computer he stumbles into online sex work. Being naïve, he's not really sure what he's gotten himself into, but he learns along the way. Will he ultimately be successful or will his virtue get the better of him?
Kudos: 9





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skillet_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skillet_Writer/gifts).



> The idea for this story comes from Skillet_Writer. They provided me with a prompt and plot for me to run with. It was honestly something I hadn't thought about before, but I really like how it turned out.

“You’re fired!” 

Those words hung in the air as SpongeBob walked home with tears in his eyes. He’d just lost one of the most important things in his life and it was all over something stupid. Mr. Krabs had reconsidered his idea to lay the sponge off in order to save money. After running the numbers again, he determined that there was more at stake than a saved nickel. 

Accepting his fate, SpongeBob had done his best not to make a scene in the restaurant when Mr. Krabs had told him. Instead of crying or throwing a fit, he simply set his hat and key on the counter, grabbed his spatula, and ran out the door. As soon as he cleared the building though, the tears started to flow. 

The crying only lasted until SpongeBob arrived home though. He knew he couldn’t fall into depression like last time and needed to do something to get money. The only problem was that being a fry cook was all he’d ever known and there weren’t a ton of other options in town. Sure, he could go to the Chum Bucket, but working for Plankton made him feel all creepy crawly. 

“Gary,” SpongeBob took a deep breath. “What should I do? Do you have any ideas?”

“Meow?” Gary replied with a snail snicker. 

“Gary the Snail!” SpongeBob looked at his pet with a cross expression. “Patrick is a good friend, but he’s not really someone that I want to take career advice from....although he does always seem to have money. No I’m not going to ask him, do you have any other ideas?”

“Meow,” Gary gave his owner a serious answer this time. 

“Of course!” SpongeBob perked up. “I’ll check the computer, there’s bound to be a million jobs out there for me. I’ll show that Mr. Krabs!” 

SpongeBob went over to his computer and booted it up. Once on, he navigated to his internet browser, FireFish, and started searching for jobs. There were countless sites that offered job postings, from InDeep to CrabsList, but it seemed like there weren't any listings for being a cook. 

“Hmmm,” SpongeBob said to himself. “What else am I good at? Jellyfishing? Bubble blowing? Singing? Maybe a stand up comic? Oooo what about a ukulele instructor?”

SpongeBob typed away trying to find the perfect job, but nothing was coming up. The only thing that looked somewhat appealing was a jellyfishing guide, but that was over 500 miles away and he wasn’t keen on moving.

The a listing caught his eye:

_ Are you recently unemployed? Why not be your own boss making thousands a week and setting your own hours. You can even work from home!  _

SpongeBob clicked on the link that took him to an ominous white browser page filled with all sorts of other links that included things like OnlyFins and something called PorpoiseHub. Not really knowing what any of these things were, SpongeBob clicked on PorpoiseHub and was in shock when he saw what came up on the screen. 

“Holy shrimp!” SpongeBob screamed as he saw the video. There in front of him was a rather muscular lobster who looked like him was wrestling with a skinny fish. As he watched, the little fish seemed to be in pain as he laid there, moaning loudly while screaming out obscenities. Then after a few minutes the lobster stood up and shot some white goo all over the fish, who then started licking it up. 

“Well that was weird,” SpongeBob said. “I don’t think I want to wrestle like that and I certainly don’t want someone squirting stuff all over me. Maybe I need to try OnlyFins?”

SpongeBob then navigated to the OnlyFins link to see what it had to offer. Thankfully, there was no video that made him feel all weird. Instead, it was just a simple page that explained he could create his own content, like pictures, videos, stories, or whatever and then charge people to look at them. Thinking he was pretty creative, SpongeBob knew this was just the ticket. 

“Hmmm,” SpongeBob looked at the registration form. “I need a screen name? Lets see, I need something that shows what kind of sponge I am in to get customers….hmmmm….aha! SpongeBobFunPants!” 

SpongeBob typed it in and then went down the list, putting in things like his email address and writing a short bio about himself: 

_ Hi I’m SpongeBob! I’m a fun loving sponge who lives in Bikini Bottom. In my free time I like to be creative, jellyfish, blow bubbles, and play my ukulele. I’m also very customer service focused and look forward to giving you the most loving experience ever! Lots of love! Hugs and Kisses! _

“There that ought to do the trick,” SpongeBob snapped his fingers. “Now I just need to take a couple of pictures.” 

SpongeBob went to his closet and dug out his camera and tripod. He then set the timer and went to strike various poses. Once he had around 50 pictures, he cycled through them to find the ones that really showed off his fun loving side. He ultimately landed on one of him dancing around in his underwear to show just how spontaneous and crazy he was. 

Satisfied with everything, he uploaded his profile and waited for the money to come rolling in. 

Several minutes later there was ding from the computer and he ran over to look at the message:

_ Hey hot stuff, got anymore of those pictures of you in your undies? You look sexi ;) How does $25 for a set of 5 shots sound? Your choice of poses, but I like to be teased. Don’t keep me waiting. _

“I guess the underwear picture worked!” SpongeBob said excitedly. “Now what does it mean they want to be teased? Like I need to call them names or something? I’m not sure how to do that with a picture but they’re the customer!” 

SpongeBob walked back over to where his camera was set up and stripped down to his underpants. He then went over and set the timer again then started to strike a pose as the camera flashed. 

SpongeBob did his best to tease the camera, calling it a “barnacle head” and “fish face” but he wasn’t sure how that would translate to an image. Once he figured he’d spent enough time, he went to look at the pictures. Not really knowing which ones were teasing, he just picked the ones where it was clear his mouth was open and packaged them up in an email. 

_ Hiya! Here you go, I hope they’re teasing enough for you. Thank you for your patronage! Love SpongeBob. _

He clicked send and then a few moments later the computer chimed indicating another message. It was from the customer who seemed very happy with them and included the promised $25 plus a $5 tip. 

“Wow!” SpongeBob was in shock. “I never got a tip at the Krusty Krab!”

The rest of the day went on more or less the same with people sending in requests for various things, almost all of them being underwear shots with a few foot shots in there as well. SpongeBob didn’t get it, but he was all about pleasing the customer and the money was nice as well. By the time dinner rolled around, SpongeBob looked at his account to see that he’d made a little over $300 plus another $50 in tips. 

“Gary!” SpongeBob shouted. “I’m rich!” 

“Meow,” the snail rolled his eyes knowing full well the sponge wasn’t rich. 

“Gee thanks Gary,” SpongeBob sensed the sarcasm from his pet. “How about some dinner? I think I’ve had enough work for today.” 

The two made their way to the kitchen. SpongeBob could hear more messages coming in and was tempted to check them, but remembered the job listing had said he could set his own hours. He’d worked far too many long nights at the Krusty Krab and was ready to be the one to call the shots.


	2. Innocence Lost

The next morning SpongeBob awoke and quickly hurried over to his computer. While he didn’t want his new job to consume him, all he could think about was how easy the money was coming in. He wondered what sort of requests he’d have today as he logged in. 

“Wow!” SpongeBob nearly leapt out of his chair. “Five requests plus a couple other messages?”

SpongeBob clicked on the first one from the OnlyFins support team that had the subject “Making the Most of Your Account.” Wanting nothing more than to make the most of it, he quickly started reading it. 

“Huh,” SpongeBob scratched his head. “It says here that I should offer a subscription and post photos that are especially for VIP members. I guess that makes sense, although I think all my customers are VIPs, but if it helps me make money I’ll do it.”

SpongeBob spent the next couple of hours sitting at his computer designing his page. He ultimately decided on three tiers based on his research. The first tier would be early access to his posts, tier two would allow users to make requests, and tier three, the most expensive of the three would give the subscriber a chance to video chat with the sponge. SpongeBob really wasn’t sure why anyone would pay to talk to him when they could do it for free, but he had a mortgage to pay. 

As soon as he published his new page, he went to flip through the other requests which were all the same sort of things as the previous day. However, before he could even get through all that he had the subscriptions starting to flow in. 

“Wow I’m really popular!” SpongeBob clapped his hands together and started managing the queue. 

The first message nearly threw him for a loop when he opened it up:

_ Hello golden beauty, could you please do a special nude shoot for me? I’d love to see your glorious yellow cock. I’ll make it worth your while with a big tip ;)  _

“My cock?” SpongeBob furrowed his brow. “What does that mean? The only cock I know about is a rooster and those don’t live underwater. Do they mean a sea chicken?” 

SpongeBob navigated to a search engine and typed in the word “cock” to see what would come up. Sure enough there was a whole bunch of roosters and a football team in South Carolina, but none of that made sense. 

SpongeBob got up to pace around the room. He didn’t want to disappoint his customer, but at the same time he didn’t want to look like a goofy goober and ask them what they were talking about. Then it clicked. 

He ran back to the computer and read the message again before navigating back to the search engine. This time he typed in “nude cock” and clicked the search button. What filled the screen confused the sponge even more. There in front of him was large, floppy, appendages hanging from various sea creatures. However, even after skimming through the pictures, nothing remotely looked like a sponge. 

“Fish sticks,” SpongeBob slapped his desk. “Maybe I need to try a more specific search.”

Going back to the search bar he tried various combinations from the message. “Glorious yellow cock”, “yellow cock”, “nude yellow cock”, and “special cock” but they all returned similar pictures from his initial search. He then had an idea that hit him like a frozen tuna. Placing his hands on the keyboard, he typed in “sponge cock.”

This time when the photos came up, SpongeBob quickly realized what the message was talking about and turned several shades of red. As he scrolled through the pictures, there were all sizes and shapes of nude sponges with a fifth arm sticking out from in between their legs. 

“So the customer wants to see me with a ding-a-ling?” SpongeBob was confused. He could grow whatever from his body and when needed, could even transform his entire form into something else completely. But when it came to a penis, SpongeBob didn’t really see the point. Sure he’d seen them on other sea creatures before, especially in the locker room, but there just wasn’t a need for one on a sponge. 

“Well if that’s what they want,” SpongeBob said and then looked back at the computer screen to figure out a size. With a small grunt, he grew a modest looking spongy, phallic shape from between his legs and gave it a flick. He laughed as it wiggled up and down. 

SpongeBob then went over to his camera setup and tried to imitate some of the poses he’d seen online. He felt a bit weird doing them and some were down embarrassing, but he pressed on never-the-less. 

Once he was finished, he tore his sponge-cock off and tossed it in the bin. There was no way he was going to get his pants on with that thing hanging around. He then zipped up the photos and sent them off to the customer. 

A few minutes later, a reply came in with a $500 tip attached to it and a single emoji of a face with hearts as eyes. SpongeBob was floored. All he had to do was spout, for the lack of a better word, an arm from his lower half and take some photos? This was too easy. 

He quickly went back to edit his page and his bio to suggest he would do nude photos with whatever appendages the customer wanted to see. If he could turn $500 by simply doing the bare minimum, then how much could he make if he tried? 

“I’m going to be rich Gare Bear!” SpongeBob shouted. 

“Meow,” Gary rolled his eyes and slithered away. 

SpongeBob stuck his tongue out at the snail before he got up and went in search of some food. 


	3. The Realization

This went on for several more weeks. Requests would come in, SpongeBob would grow whatever part or parts the customer wanted to see, and he’d get his money. It was going rather swimmingly and he was raking in nearly $5,000 per week. 

Compared to the measly $7.25 he was paid per hour at the Krusty Krab, amounting to just $500 per week it was simply mesmerizing. Even Gary felt bad for ever doubting the sponge and even apologized in his own snail way, much to the tearful enjoyment of his owner. 

SpongeBob still didn’t understand what the appeal was from his customers either. It just felt silly to pose with some sort of appendage for the enjoyment of others, but if that’s what they wanted he was keen to deliver.

This all changed one day though when he got a rather unusual message:

_ Hello there, I hope you’re willing to accept my request, well rather a couple different requests, and I’m willing to pay you handsomely for it. While I certainly love your pictures with your thick, spongy cock, I know sponges well enough to know that’s not where you get your pleasure from. I was hoping you could send me a set of photos from where you do get pleasure. After that I would like to schedule a private show to watch you pleasure yourself. If you accept, please let me know the price and I will gladly forward you the money.  _

“Where I get pleasure from?” SpongeBob said to himself. “Like they want pictures of me having fun...OH. MY. NEPTUNE!” 

SpongeBob’s hands went to his mouth and his eyes grew as large as dinner plates when he realized what the customer was talking about. There was only one place on a sponge where true pleasure could be felt and that was the pore that no one was allowed to see. 

“Oh no!” SpongeBob began to mumble to himself as the realization set in. “Oh no no no no no, nope, nope, not going to happen, no no no no no.” 

SpongeBob quickly jumped up from his computer and started pacing around the room. He felt creeped out just at the thought of the request. How could someone, that he didn’t even know, be asking to see his most private and special of places? And on top of that, they wanted a picture of him touching it? That was only something to be done in the privacy of his own room. Even then touching himself just wasn’t something SpongeBob really ever did. 

After the initial shock had worn off though, SpongeBob figured he should answer some other, tamer requests and maybe upload a set of photos for his VIPs. 

This took him until around lunch time when he figured he’d earned himself a break and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. It was such a nice day outside and with everyone at work, it made it nice and peaceful. It was the perfect conditions for trying to figure out what was amounting to a moral dilemma. 

As he walked, SpongeBob kept thinking about the money and how nice it would be to get a big payday. However, on the other hand he’d never shown anyone outside his doctor the tight little pore between his legs that controlled all his bodily functions. 

“What’s a sponge to do?” he sighed and kicked a pebble. “I mean would it be the worst thing if I just took the pictures? I don’t know who the customer is nor would I ever need to see them. Still am I really ready to...expose myself like that?” 

After walking for several minutes, he arrived at the jellyfish fields and went to find a grassy hill to lay down on. 

“Is it weird that part of me finds this...gee I don’t know,” he continued talking to himself. “I guess part of me wants to do it since it seems thrilling, but the other part of me is scared. I wish I could talk to someone about this.”

With a huff he sat down and started playing with the grass. 

“What would anyone do with those pictures anyway?” SpongeBob asked himself. “I mean why would someone want to see...that place? It’s not like it’s interesting or anything, it’s just like every other pore on my body, just...smaller and more private and gets wet when I have...thoughts....and OH. MY. NEPTUNE!” 

Another big realization had hit SpongeBob for the second time today. They didn’t want the picture to merely admire, they wanted them to look at while they gave themselves pleasure. This led to the third big realization that nearly made the sponge pass out. 

“Holy shrimp!” SpongeBob’s eyes bulged. “Are all the customers doing this with my pictures? What have I become? I hope no one I know has seen those photos because...oh goodness me...just imagine if Squidward saw them.” 

That thought stopped SpongeBob cold as a flood of emotions rocketed through him. Out of all the creatures in the sea the one he most wanted to see those pictures was his gorgeous octopus neighbor in the hopes that it would pique his interest. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind though since if he lingered on it too long he’d need to change his soaked underpants. 

With a sudden burst of nervous energy SpongeBob jumped up and started running back towards his house. The thought of Squidward looking at his pictures wouldn’t leave his mind and he suddenly pictured his neighbor pleasuring himself to them...however octopuses did that. 

“Barnacles,” SpongeBob was starting to breathe heavy as he ran. It wasn’t due to the exertion either, he was getting that weird feeling deep down inside of him that felt like he was turning inside out. He could also feel his underpants starting to grow damp as well, which only meant one thing. 

Arriving at the pineapple in a cloud of dust, SpongeBob sprinted upstairs to his room and locked the door. Within a flash he threw his clothes off and tried to get onto his bed, but his body was shaking now and he could barely keep his legs straight. 

A moan escaped his lips as he forced himself onto the bed and laid down, writhing and squirming on his sheets. His eyes were clamped shut and he was biting down hard on his hand trying to stifle the urge to touch his private place. He ultimately lost that battle though and his fingers made a mad dash towards his oscula. 

SpongeBob squeaked as he inserted one finger, widening the narrow pore and then shrieked again as he inserted finger number two. He hadn’t done this in months...or what is years? SpongeBob didn’t know and at this point didn’t care. All he knew was that he was incredibly tight and his little hole clamped down tightly around his finger as they squished through his wetness. 

“Oh Neptune,” he panted as he started working his fingers in and out. 

Being so revved up it didn’t take long before he was overwhelmed by the feeling washing over his body. His free hand was flailing about trying to grab ahold of anything within reach and his toes were curling under his feet. He knew what was about to happen and while it normally would gross him out, he wanted nothing more than to just erupt at that moment. 

With a few more thrusts from his fingers, erupt SpongeBob did. With a grunt, a howl, and squeal a massive white cloud jettisoned from between his legs spraying thick milky liquid all over his sheets. His body started convulsing as puff after puff shot out of him and his semen began trickling out of his pores. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the feeling was gone and SpongeBob’s body could finally relax. His breathing was labored as he laid there, still twitching and whimpering in the post orgasmic bliss.

“Woah,” he finally said, letting out a deep breath. “That was intense. I guess this is why people do want my pictures after all.


	4. What's A Private Show

SpongeBob had decided to sleep on his decision and the next morning he had made up his mind he was going to go through with it. He needed to make some preparations first. 

To start with, SpongeBob took an extra long shower making sure every nook and cranny of his body was squeaky clean. Then he went to block out the windows to make sure no one could see in and see what sort of lewd behavior he was up to. Finally, he went around his room and hid anything that could possibly identify him in any way. 

Once satisfied, he then set up his camera and took some test shots to figure out just where to lay. 

“Ok I can do this,” he sighed trying to amp himself up. 

With a press of a button he set the timer on the camera and laid down on his bed, trying his best to look sexy or at the very least imitate other pictures he’d seen that had said they were sexy. 

The camera started to click and flash as he navigated his hand down to his special place. SpongeBob was nervous, of course, but after the events of the previous day he felt slightly less apprehensive about it. There was still a problem though, he didn’t know if he should actually go through with the act or just give the illusion that he was pleasuring himself. 

Erring on the side of customer service, SpongeBob figured he should actually go through with it much like he’d done yesterday. This caused a bit of an issue though, he just wasn’t in the mood to pleasure himself at that moment. 

Feeling frustrated, SpongeBob sat up and slapped his hands down on the bed. He then had an idea. What if he thought about Squidward again? That seemed to do the trick before and maybe if he tried that again it would work. The sponge figured it was at least worth a try. 

Laying down again, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine Squidward using his long tentacles to explore his yellow body. With a bit of effort, he managed to conjure up the image in his mind and started to let it play out. He wasn’t really sure what his neighbor would do with those tentacles, but figured that he probably would enjoy them moving in and out of his special place. 

This seemed to do the trick and before SpongeBob knew it his oscula was oozing with wetness and his hand was tenderly teasing it, making him gasp. As his fingers started working in and out, he felt his own lubricant squishing. 

“Neptune,” he groaned. “I’m really wet down there right now, I feel like I need to wring myself out.” 

SpongeBob continued to work his private pore, it feeling better and better with each thrust of his fingers. He was soon lost in a sea of bliss, unaware of the camera still taking a burst of photos every couple of seconds. 

With a shriek, the sponge felt his body tightening, he was close and couldn’t believe he was going to orgasm again in less than a day. He sped up his fingers, letting his wetness seep into his hand. Seconds later, his own seed ejected from between his legs, covering the sheets. However, unlike yesterday nothing leaked from his pores, which SpongeBob was thankful for since it meant cleanup would be easier. 

Once he’d finished, he stood up, his cum still dripping out of him and made his way over to the camera. 

“Holy moly!” SpongeBob exclaimed. “That’s a bunch of pictures, I wonder how many they want?”

As he uploaded all the images onto his computer, he started going through them one-by-one. It would take all morning, but he was keen to get them shipped off to the customer in hopes that a big tip came in return. 

Finally, after several hours, he was satisfied and put the file into a message to the customer with the message: 

_ Hiya! I hope these are what you’re looking for! Love SpongeBob _

SpongeBob then waited for the response to come in. Pretty much all the others had responded almost immediately so he wasn’t sure what was taking this customer so long. Figuring they must be at work or something the sponge went about the rest of his day doing things around the house and scrubbing his bed clean. 

A few hours later there was chime indicating a message and SpongeBob quickly ran over to the computer to read it. 

_ Simply amazing! Your little hole is so cute and I absolutely adore how wet it gets. Please find the following amount of $5,000 enclosed. Also, please go to the OnlyFins store and order the VIP Ultimate Kit, I’ve prepaid for it. Once you get the box, set it up and contact me again. I would like to set up a private show. If you do not accept, please just ignore this message and the kit.  _

“Holy fish sticks!” SpongeBob squealed. “$5,000 dollars for a morning’s worth of work? That’s more than I made all last week.” 

SpongeBob wasn’t exactly sure what a private show was, but he figured that if the customer had paid that sort of money for pictures, then whatever the next step up was probably meant more money. 

Excitedly, SpongeBob went to the store page and looked for the kit the message had talked about. He was floored when he saw the price tag on it too. 

“$7,499.99?” SpongeBob’s eyes grew huge. “They already bought that for me? I guess I should read what it all entails.” 

As he read down the kit’s contents it quickly became apparent what the customer had in mind. Enclosed in the box were two high definition cameras, a single camera that could be controlled by the customer, three studio lights, an assortment of something called vibrators, and a new computer. 

“Wait a second,” SpongeBob’s eyes narrowed. “They want to watch me? Like on TV? Pictures were one thing but showing off my special place to someone watching it on their own computer seems...wrong.” 

SpongeBob stood up and started pacing around the room. This would be a now or never moment for him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take that final leap or not. He also wondered what the next step held too. Would the customer want to meet up? While that would be fun, SpongeBob knew that it wouldn’t just be for a simple conversation and the customer would likely want to see or…*gasp*...touch his private area. 

“Maybe if that happens I just tell them no?” SpongeBob said out loud. “Although that’s not very customer service oriented of me is it? But I need to draw the line somewhere. Would doing everything on video really be the worst thing? Maybe I need to sleep on it.” 

And with that SpongeBob logged out of his computer and went to occupy his time with other things until it was time to go to sleep. He’d figure this all out tomorrow, or at least he’d hoped. 


	5. Is This Who I Am Now?

SpongeBob slept poorly that night, he had too much on his mind and he was conflicted on what he should do. The money would be excellent and there was something oddly thrilling about being in front of the camera, but this wasn’t just some pictures, it was live TV. Also, the sponge had no idea what vibrators were or really even did so that scared him as well. 

Around 3am SpongeBob had had enough and got out of bed to make his way over to the computer. With a huge breath, he navigated back to the store and clicked the “Add to Cart” button under the kit. Then with a nervous laugh, he clicked checkout to get the kit delivered to him. 

“What have I done?” SpongeBob whispered. “Is this who I am now?” 

Tears started to fall down the sponge’s face. He was mortified with what he’d just done and that he sold his dignity and innocence for what? A whole stack of money. 

SpongeBob knew that money wasn’t everything. Before now he was more than content with his measly paycheck that he’d get from flipping Krabby Patties day-in and day-out. He had a house, good friends, a loving snail, and didn’t really want for anything. But now the idea of money was consuming him, especially with how easy it was to make. 

His cries grew louder as he fought through the embarrassment and shame he was feeling. SpongeBob really wished he could sit down and talk to someone about this, but was afraid of what they might think. Plus, how could he just go to Patrick, Sandy, or Squidward and tell them he was selling naughty pictures of himself to strangers? 

SpongeBob shudders when he thought about that. Naughty pictures just sounded so bad. Despite all of that though, there was still a feeling deep down that caused all of this to be thrilling in some way. However, no matter how much the thrill seeking side of him was trying to burst out, his innocent side was holding it back. 

For the first time ever, SpongeBob felt like he needed something a bit stronger than a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise. The problem was he didn’t know the first thing about alcohol or where to even buy it. Also, he wasn’t even sure if a sponge could drink or what it would do to him if he tried. 

Pushing that out of his mind, SpongeBob decided to browse the Internet looking for something to take his mind elsewhere. His muscle memory instantly took him to his OnlyFins profile and from there he poked around in the social section to see other accounts like his. 

As SpongeBob clicked through the other accounts, he saw everything from BBS, big beautiful sponges, posing for the camera to videos of sponges mating with one another. This wasn’t something he’d normally do, but the more he browsed the more interested he got. 

Soon enough SpongeBob’s hand was running down his yellow body, rimming his sensitive pores as he went. A soft moan escaped his lips as he found a particularly tingly pore and started to run his finger around it quicker. 

Before long, the now all too familiar feeling of wetness permeating out of his oscula was front and center. Normally, SpongeBob would hate this, knowing full well that his underwear would be ruined. But this time, his prickly pore felt so good that he just kept at it, letting his juices seep out of him, soaking into his white briefs. 

With his free hand, SpongeBob was clicking through the various pages. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to find, but there had to be something that ignited even more of a fire inside of him. 

Then in the very depths of the website, SpongeBob found it. Under the user PrettyPorifera he clicked over to a video of a masculine sponge with radiant blue skin laying on a bed. As he watched, the blue sponge stripped off his clothes and proceeded to suck on little cylinders before gently stuffing them inside everyone of his pores. The creature then picked up a remote and pressed a button. 

“Holy mackerel!” SpongeBob jumped as the blue sponge quickly started moaning and wiggling on the bed. A faint buzzing sound could be heard in between the sponge’s pleasure noises and steady stream of profanity. 

SpongeBob leaned in closer to the monitor, his hand still circling his pore. He couldn’t believe this video, it was something that was unbelievably erotic yet mind-numbing beautiful at the same time. SpongeBob had never seen these little cylinders before, but whatever they were, he felt like he needed some since the azure sponge was clearly enjoying himself immensely. 

After several minutes of watching, the on-screen sponge was approaching climax as was SpongeBob. With a growl from the blue sponge, his body started shaking violently before shooting all the cylinders out with loud pop. What followed was a flood of creamy white liquid oozing out of every pore and collecting in puddles on the bed. 

Seeing this was enough to tip SpongeBob over the edge too. Since he hadn’t been pleasuring his special pore, there wasn’t much mess, but the shock the tore through his system was just as violent. Even though SpongeBob was sitting, his knees buckled inwards and his body thrashed about as he struggled to breathe. 

Finally, once the wave had subsided, SpongeBob sunk back into his chair. He quickly noticed that some of his special fluid was now trickling out of a few of his pores, which was something new. He didn’t mind it though since it was clear and not sticky like when his white goo erupted from him. 

“Neptune alive,” SpongeBob sighed. “That was something else. Maybe this is who I am after all?” 

With that SpongeBob stood up and stripped off his briefs, which were completely soaked and had a vaguely musky smell to them. Knowing they were unsalvageable, he chucked them in the bin and then looked down at his chair. There was a huge wet spot where he’d been sitting and with another sigh he tried to wipe it up with some tissue, but it had seeped into the fabric. 

Hoping it would dry and not stain, SpongeBob left the spot on the chair and made his way into the bathroom to clean up and wring himself out.


	6. I Really Am Going To Be Rich

A few days later a massive box arrived on SpongeBob’s doorstep. With a grunt, he picked it up and took it up to his room knowing it was the kit he’d ordered from OnlyFins, or rather, was gifted by a mysterious customer. 

He tore open the box and was shocked at just how much stuff was inside. On top was a golden envelope that contained a letter on high quality paper: 

_ Greetings SpongeBob!  _

_ It’s my pleasure to welcome you to the OnlyFins Ultimate VIP experience. You’ve taken a step that only a few of our most esteemed business partners make and for that we thank you.  _

_ Please enjoy the contents of this box, plus several free gifts that we’ve included for you. We hope that you make the most of them and continue to use our service to market yourself and your brand. If you ever have any questions, please contact the special VIP support line which can be found in the “Support” section of your now upgraded account.  _

_ Also, it has come to our attention that this kit was only made possible due to the generosity of one of our most valued clients. The client wished to remain anonymous, but we ask that you please take the time to reach out to them and extend your thanks for this wonderful gift. What they’ve given you is a way to achieve the most out of your online modeling career.  _

_ Warmest Regards _

_ Sampson X. Salmon  _

_ Owner & CEO of OnlyFins.  _

“Wow, a personal letter from the owner!” SpongeBob’s eyes twinkled. “I feel so special!” 

Setting the letter aside, knowing full well that he was going to frame it and hang it on his wall, he started to unbox the kit. Under several layers of packing material, the first thing he encountered was new recording equipment which was top of the line and much better than his old camera. The studio lights were top notch as well and after admiring them briefly, he set those aside as well. 

Tucked under the audio visual equipment was a steel case with the OnlyFins logo plastered on the side of it. SpongeBob removed the case from the box and unbuckled the latches to see what was inside. With a gasp, he looked down to see those same cylinders used by sponge in the video and picked one up to examine it. 

The cylinder was smooth, bright purple, and about as long as SpongeBob’s finger. There was a little button on the end of it as well, which SpongeBob pushed to see what would happen. 

“It moves!” he shrieked startled by the sudden vibrations. 

SpongeBob picked up the instruction booklet that laid with the objects and read through it, learning quickly that what he had in front of him was a set of finely crafted vibrators. 

“Well I guess that makes sense,” SpongeBob giggled as he clicked the button a few more times. “I mean they do vibrate.” 

Setting the vibrators down, he then pulled out a sleek new laptop from the package. While he old computer was sufficient, having this new little electronic beauty was really going to help. Plus with it being mobile, it meant he was no longer confined to the corner of his bedroom where his desktop sat. 

Finally, SpongeBob reached the last layer of the package and the one that contained the free gifts the letter had talked about. He tore into the smaller box excitedly and was nearly speechless when he saw the sheer amount of stuff it contained. 

“WOW!” SpongeBob’s eyes glistened and he held his little hands over his mouth. “What is all this stuff? Lube, more cylinders, something that looks like a tongue? There’s so much here and I have no idea what any of it is.” 

SpongeBob did his best to sort everything out and with the help of the inventory sheet and some online searching he figured out what most of it was. With a red face and a bit of a chuckle, he packed up his new goodies into the box. He wasn’t exactly sure when he was going to use that stuff, but he didn’t want to let it go to waste. 

“Guess I better set all this other stuff up then,” SpongeBob rubbed his non-existent chin. 

It took several hours but finally by mid-afternoon everything was set up and ready to use. SpongeBob had even tested the cameras out to make sure everything was functioning perfectly and was happy with the results. They took much better pictures than his old camera took and it would really help his business out in the long run. 

Once satisfied, SpongeBob took his new laptop and sat on the bed to type out a message to the mysterious customer. 

_ Hello! First off thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful stuff contained in that kit, it’s all simply beautiful. I have everything set up now and I look forward to our meeting. Love SpongeBob.  _

A few minutes later, the chime sounded to indicate a new message and SpongeBob went to read it as fast as he could. 

_ I’m happy the kit made it to you and that you enjoyed everything in the box. You are very welcome. Would you be interested in having a chat tonight? Regards, The Client  _

“The Client?” SpongeBob was confused. “That’s their name? Oh well, who am I to judge.” 

SpongeBob quickly replied to the message knowing that The Client was probably eagerly awaiting his return correspondence. 

_ I would love to chat tonight, I’ve been looking forward to it all day. _

SpongeBob sat there staring at the inbox waiting for the reply, which came a few moments later. 

_ Splendid! Please have your toy box ready and the customer controlled camera. I will, of course, get consent from you before using them. We can also stop at any time, I want you to be comfortable. If you accept, please respond to the chat invite attached to this message. _

“My toy box?” SpongeBob was still confused. “Maybe I missed something in that box.” 

SpongeBob clicked accept and went to find the box of stuff. That’s when he noticed the metal case that contained the vibrating cylinders had the words “Toy Box” under the OnlyFins logo. This made SpongeBob blush as he connected the dots on what The Client was asking of him. 

“I guess they want there money’s worth right?” SpongeBob said out loud. “I can always think of Squiddy if I need some...help.”

With another giggle, SpongeBob went to get everything ready before getting a quick bite to eat. Still seeing he had almost an hour before the scheduled chat session, SpongeBob figured he’d jump in the shower to make himself presentable to his new admirer.  __

“What do I wear?” SpongeBob said as he was drying off. “I mean I suppose they don’t want me to wear anything, but still.” 

SpongeBob pondered this for a few more minutes and decided to just throw on a robe. He then grabbed his laptop and set down on the bed waiting for the mysterious client to connect to the chat. As he waited, SpongeBob had a whole range of emotions coursing through him. Part of him was nervous and scared, while another part was excited and sort of looking forward to showing off for a complete stranger. 

The notification that the chat was to begin startled SpongeBob and snapped him back to reality. 

“Hello,” a male voice came through the speakers. “Can you hear me?” 

“Hi Mr. Client sir,” SpongeBob replied. “I can hear you, can you hear me? See me?”

“I can,” the voice responded. “You’re more gorgeous than your pictures.”

SpongeBob turned a shade of crimson at the compliment before stealing a peak at the laptop screen to see if he could see who was on the other end. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a camera connected so, at least for now, The Client would remain shroud in secrecy. 

“Thank you,” SpongeBob said. “So where would you like to begin?” 

“How much time do we have?” the voice chuckled. 

“As much as you want,” the sponge tried to act seductively. 

“Good, good,” there was a smile heard in the voice. “Well how about you get that robe off and let's have a good look at you.” 

SpongeBob disrobed and then laid on his stomach while looking at the laptop screen.

“Can...can I see it?” The voice was shaky. 

“See what?” SpongeBob answered. 

“Your beautiful, little, hole,” the voice quivered. “I’ve been dreaming about seeing it and I know it’s sudden, but I can’t hold back anymore.” 

SpongeBob paused for a second, he was nervous and everything inside of him was screaming out that no one was supposed to see his special place. However, with a deep breath, he managed to shove his internal voice into his very depths and proceeded to turn around. 

With his square bottom pointed at the camera, SpongeBob then moved his fingers, placing one on each side of his oscula so that The Client could get a good look at it. 

“Oh…oh….oh my,” the voice on the other end sounded tense. “It’s even more precious than I could’ve ever imagined. Oh and you’re getting damp down there too. Oh Neptune alive. Can...can you please play with it for me? Lay on your back and let me look into your crystal eyes while you play with it.” 

SpongeBob repositioned and propped his head up on a pillow. Then ever so slowly he moved his hand back down to his more private of pores, letting a finger gingerly slide its way in and causing him to let out a soft moan, which was echoed by the voice. 

“May I join you?” the voice croaked out.

“Sure,” SpongeBob responded, not really knowing what that meant. Was The Client going to somehow magically appear in front of him? He hoped not because there was no telling what he might want to do. SpongeBob was fine, or at least fine at the moment, showing off on camera but showing off to someone in the room was something he wanted to save for a certain octopus someday. 

“Get the Toy Box,” the voice continued. “Grab a green vibrator and use it to pleasure your hole.”

SpongeBob slid off the bed and went to get the box from the table, he then clicked it open and pulled out a rather large looking green cylinder. Before he headed back to bed though he grabbed one of the bottles of lube that had come as a gift since he figured that the massive vibrator wasn’t going to fit any other way. 

“Excellent,” the voice said as SpongeBob got back on the bed. “Now work yourself slowly with it, you can choose whatever speed you like.” 

SpongeBob slathered a glob of lube up and down the vibrator and then clicked the dial to the number two setting. He’d never used one of these before so he wasn’t certain what was about to transpire, but thinking back to the blue sponge he’d watched the night before, it couldn’t be all that bad. 

He spread his legs wide, giving The Client a perfect view of his very moisten slit before he started to gingerly work the vibrator inside. As soon as it touched his inner wall though, SpongeBob let out a yelp. The pleasure was overwhelming and it felt like he’d swallowed an electric eel.

After the initial shock wore off though, SpongeBob began to work the vibrator around inside of him. It felt wonderful and within a moment he was drooling and moaning with every thrust of the device. 

The Client was enjoying it too. His own moans and squeals could be heard from the speaker as he was undoubtedly pleasuring himself to the show taking place on his screen. SpongeBob tried not to think about that and instead focused on how good the vibrations felt and how much he wished it was Squidward that was doing this to him. 

“Stop for a second,” the voice commanded and, rather disappointedly, SpongeBob removed the vibrator from his special place. 

“Is something wrong?” SpongeBob was concerned. 

“Not at all,” the voice was clearly out of breath. “Go grab the box, I’d like you to stick as many of those vibrators in you as possible. Leave your tiny hole exposed though, I want to watch it.” 

Thinking it was a strange request, SpongeBob got up and went to grab the box before coming back to bed. He then started to lube up each vibrator and ever so carefully stick them into random pores. He knew which ones often felt the best and wanted to leave those for last. 

“Oh Neptune,” the voice moaned. “You’re putting so many of those in.”

With one more vibrator left, SpongeBob stuck it in his second favorite pore and turned the dial to the medium setting before laying back on the bed. It didn’t take long before he started to writhe as the pulses shot through his spongy body causing him to squeak every time he opened his mouth. 

The voice was saying something, but SpongeBob couldn’t make it out at that moment. It was only when he heard the whirring of the zoom lens that he realized The Client was adjusting the camera from his computer to get the best view. 

“Yo-you’re so soaked,” the voice groaned. “Such a wet, little hole. I just want to lick it. Can you taste it for me and tell me what it’s like?”

SpongeBob slid a finger down to his drench oscula and rimmed his finger around the outside, collecting some of the moisture before bringing it to his lips. This was something he’d never tried before and wasn’t sure what it was going to taste like. But when he put his finger in his mouth, it was surprisingly good. 

“Sw-sww-sweet,” SpongeBob eked out. “L-l-l-like su-sugar.” 

“Of course you’re delicious,” the voice grunted. “Are you getting close? I’m so close and I want us to cum together.” 

“Y-y-yes,” came the breathless voice of the sponge. 

“Cum for me,” the voice howled out. 

A surge hit SpongeBob when he heard that, it was so dirty yet so thrilling that he couldn’t keep the gates shut anymore. He let out a deafening scream as several of the vibrators rocketed across the room, clattering to the floor. Then with a huge breath, his body stiffened and his eyes rolled back before finally jettisoning out his seed. 

It was the biggest ejaculations SpongeBob had ever experienced too. Cum and fluid sprayed out of his oscula like a geyser and more of his seed billowed out in white, puffy clouds from various pores across his body. 

His orgasm seemed to go on forever too, just when he thought the wave was subsiding another burst happened causing more semen to leech into the surrounding water. 

Finally, after several seconds...or was it minutes? SpongeBob didn’t know, but after some had passed, he finally collapsed back onto the bed, squishing into a massive puddle of his own juices. 

“Oh my,” the voice was clearly spent as well. “That was incredible, you clearly enjoyed it too.” 

SpongeBob couldn’t answer, all he could do was whimper as he tried to collect himself. Everything was wet, his pores ached, and his oscula tingled. But he knew he had to respond to the voice that was clearly still watching him in his post-orgasmic state. 

“Amazing,” SpongeBob said after taking a few more seconds to pull himself together. 

“I’ll send the money to your account,” the voice said. “After a shower of course. Would you be interested in doing this again in a few days? It was the best experience I could hope for.” 

“Of course,” SpongeBob did his best to smile. 

“Wonderful,” the voice said. “Can you do one more thing for me?” 

“Sure,” SpongeBob really didn’t want to do anything other than lay in the bathtub for hours. 

“C-can you tell me you love me?” the voice suddenly sounded very meek. 

“I love you,” SpongeBob was happy to say that. He really didn’t love The Client, but they’d just shared an experience together and it did seem appropriate at that moment. 

“Goodbye my sweet sponge,” the voice said before disconnecting the chat. 

Prying himself off the sticky bed, SpongeBob made his way to the bathroom to clean up. However, while the water was running for the bath, he heard the chime from the computer and went to check the messages. There, sitting in his inbox, was the payment from The Client. Not really knowing what to expect, he clicked on it.

“Oh. My. Neptune.” SpongeBob’s jaw hung open as he looked at the amount. “Hey Gary, I’m really going to be rich this time.” 


End file.
